Mothers Attack!
by Ricchi
Summary: Usaha sepasang sahabat yang ingin menjodohkan anaknya./ "Idih! Aku? Menikah sama boyband? Gak akan! Lihat tuh, kaa-san! Kaa-san mau punya menantu kaya banci makan cacing kepanasan?" -Haruno Sakura, dokter bedah /"Tidak, aku tak mau menikahi perempuan macam itu, Kaa-san." -Uchiha Sasuke, visual boyband/ Lihat saja, ini karena kalian membuat Kaa-san marah./ Nista,OOC,OS,AU. / RnR? ;3


**Disclaimer: **_All of the characters __and Naruto itself __are _**Masashi Kishimoto's**_but th__is__ story is purely __**mine**_**.**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typo(s), _plot rush_, gaje, hanya sekedar iseng, **garing**, bahasa tidak baku, _etc._

* * *

**.**

**Mothers Attack!**

**.**

* * *

Wanita berambut pirang yang usianya sudah mencapai kepala empat menekan-nekan remot televisi dengan malas. Belasan _channel_ terlewati begitu saja, ia belum menemukan acara televisi yang pas. Kalau saja ada sinetron atau telenovela bergenre romans... Dapat dipastikan Haruno Mebuki tak akan bosan. Pergerakan jari jempolnya terhenti kala ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal menghiasi layar_ LCD_ televisi yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah miliknya.

"Sakura, Sakura! Cepat ke sini!" Panggilnya dengan semangat 45.

Anak tunggalnya yang sedang sibuk menata sarapan di meja makan lantas menghampiri ibunya. "_Hai, kaa-san_, ada apa?" Tanya gadis manis yang berprofesi dokter dengan suraisewarna permen kapas itu.

"Ingat Sasuke, ngga?"

Sasuke...? Anak dari teman ibunya yang dulu itu? "Samar-samar, memangnya kenapa dia?"

"Lihat tuh! Ganteng ya! Jadi_ boyband_ begitu..."

Lantas Haruno Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Demi apa itu Uchiha Sasuke?! Uchiha Sasuke yang anaknya Tante Mikoto? Uchiha Sasuke yang terekam di otaknya adalah bocah lima tahun yang cengeng dan ingusan pula. Mana dulu dia sok melas, sekarang dia jadi _boyband_?! Maklum saja, pekerjaan Sakura yang merupakan dokter bedah membuatnya kurang update soal beginian. "Iya, ganteng..."

_Smirk_ aneh mulai menghiasi wajah Mebuki. "Nah, kalau begitu kamu mau kan menikah sama dia? Lumayan, hadiah ulangtahunmu suami ganteng lho!"

Kedua alis Sakura semakin mengerut, perasaan aneh mengelitik perutnya. "Idih! Aku? Menikah sama _boyband_? Gak akan! Lihat tuh, kaa-san! Kaa-san mau punya menantu kaya banci makan cacing kepanasan? Sok banget ganteng, alay tau. Lebih baik Kaa-san menghadiahkanku barang atau perhiasan. Tiffany &amp; Co misalnya."

"Ck! Gak usah sok kecantikan deh kamu, Sasuke itu menantu idaman ibu-ibu. Kalau _kaa-s__a__n_ 20 tahun lebih muda juga kaa-san mau menikahinya. Nih, pertama dia ganteng. Mukanya itu mulus, lihat _jawline_-nya deh. Kedua, dia ganteng. Badannya gagah begitu, tinggi lagi. Nggak akan bikin malu. Ketiga, dia ganteng. Rambutnya itu liat modelnya unyu—"

"—_Kaa-san_, Sakura berangkat ke rumah sakit dulu. Satu lagi, model rambutnya itu pantat ayam, bukan unyu."

Setelah menginterupsi keantusiasan ibunya, Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan kaa-sannya yang terlihat amat sangat kesal.

"Sepertinya, aku harus bertemu dengan Mikoto. Lihat saja Sakura, ini karena kau membuat _K__aa-san_ marah."

.

Di lain tempat, seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Laki-laki, laki-laki, dan laki-laki. Lagi-lagi ia yang paling cantik di rumah ini. Duh, ia juga kan ingin melihat manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan di rumahnya. Masa setiap pagi harus melihat Sasuke—anak bungsunya—sarapan bersama member anggota _boyband_ lainnya? Kalau Uchiha Mikoto 20 atau 30 tahun lebih muda sih, ini merupakan surga dunia. Tapi, dia sudah kepala empat! Dan demi Tuhan, Uchiha Sasuke telah memasuki usia matang. Bisakah ia cepat-cepat memberi Mikoto cucu yang imut?

Perempuan itu berdeham pelan, mencoba mengambil perhatian empat laki-laki di meja makan. "Jujur, sebenarnya apa kalian punya pacar?"

Berhasil. Tiga pemuda tampan—minus anaknya yang tetap menyantap sarapan—menolehkan kepala mereka. Laki-laki tampan berkulit tan dan berambut _blonde_, Uzumaki Naruto angkat bicara lebih dulu. "Tentu saja-_ttebayo_! Hanya saja kami merahasiakannya. Biasa, peraturan ketat agensi, _B__aasan_!"

Kedua _onyx _milik Mikoto berbinar seketika, mendengar kata 'kami' menyangkut dalam penuturan Naruto. Ia mengulang kata tersebut. "Kami?"

"Iya, aku, Sai, dan Kiba tentu saja~," tuturnya polos sembari memamerkan cengiran rubahnya. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti hati wanita berusia 40 tahun. Durhaka, dasar durhaka!

"Sasuke?" Tanyanya pelan, masih mengharap secercah titik terang.

Namun secercah titik terang itu lenyap seketika saat Sai, pemuda tampan semi flat namun ramah senyum ikut membuka suaranya. "Lho?_ Baasan_ nggak tahu? Sasuke 'kan _gay_."

Dan detik berikutnya, Sai dihadiahi lemparan piring keramik oleh Mikoto yang disertai dengan tatapan maut wanita cantik itu.

"Sai! Benjol! Aduh _maknae_ benjol gimana ini?! Kita mau _fanmeeting _eh!"

Meninggalkan tiga pemuda yang masih rempong soal kebenjolan Sai, Nona yang menyandang nama Uchiha ini menghampiri anak bungsunya. Terkadang ia suka greget sendiri, setahunya saat hamil Sasuke dulu ia tak pernah mengidam batu deh. "Sasuke, lihat deh," ia menyodorkan ponsel _touch_ miliknya yang menampilkan gadis cantik anak sahabat tercinta. "cantik, 'kan?"

Yang dari tadi disebut Uchiha Sasuke ini melirikkan matanya sekilas, "Hn."

"Ini Sakura, anaknya Tante Mebuki lho. Kamu mau 'kan menikah dengannya?" sahut sang ibu kembali.

Jadi ini ... Haruno Sakura? Haruno Sakura yang suka sok imut, sok manis, sok _iye_ kalau berada di depan ibunya namun berubah menjadi _monster_ super galak yang gemar mem-_bully_ kalau di depan Sasuke saat umur lima tahun dulu? _Hell no_. _**Absolutely no.**_Bisa gawat kalau Sasuke menjadi suami takut istri di masa depan, habis sudah citra Uchiha-nya. "Tidak, aku tak mau menikahi perempuan macam itu, _Kaa-san_."

Respon anak bungsunya itu membuat Mikoto melongo _horror_. "Perempuan macam itu? Hei, Sasuke, dengar ya! Sakura itu calon menantu idaman ibu-ibu. Satu, dia cantik. Wajahnya semulus porselen, semut aja bisa tergelincir kalau lewat. Dua, dia cantik. Kulitnya putih banget, bisa menyegarkan mata. Tuh lihat, _neckline-_nya menggoda 'kan? Tiga, dia cantik. Warna rambutnya manis banget—"

"—_Kaa-san, _aku pamit pergi. _Ittekimasu."_

Dengan satu geraman kesal, Mikoto menggumam. "Sepertinya, aku harus bertemu dengan Mebuki. Lihat saja Sasuke, ini karena kau membuat _K__aa-san_ marah."

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura merenggangkan kedua otot tangannya. Barusan ia menangani pasien dengan kanker hati. Operasi pengangkatan kanker selama beberapa jam tadi cukup menguras energinya. Kemudian tangan lentiknya meraih ponsel _android_-nya. Ia membuka _blackberry messenger_ miliknya, sekedar mengecek _recent updates_ kontaknya.

Kedua alisnya mengerut mendapati dua sejoli di_ RU_-nya.

* * *

Haruno Mebuki

Said "Lihat saja Sakura, ini karena kau membuat _K__aa-san_ marah.".

4 hours ago

Uchiha Mikoto

Said "Lihat saja Sasuke, ini karena kau membuat _K__aa-san_ marah.".

4 hours ago

* * *

Ia berdecih, gelak tawa terdengar kemudian. "_Kaa-san_ lebay banget sih, memangnya mau ngapain?"

_Tok! Tok! _

Ia menghentikan segala pergerakannya, "_Hai, dozo_," suruhnya ramah. Ia mendapati seorang suster bercepol dua memegang papan jalan memasuki ruangannya.

"_Sensei_, ini surat izin operasi untuk pasien tumor kemarin. Aku butuh tandatanganmu," jelas Tenten sang suster. "Omong-omong, _otanjoubi omedetou_, _Sensei_~."

Sembari memamerkan senyum manisnya di hari tepat ia menginjak umur 28 tahun, ia menandatangani surat izin tersebut dan membalas Tenten. "Ah, _arigatou_ Tenten-_san_~."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_oppa_! Tolong tandatangani ini! Kyaaaaaa~!"

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau benar-benar tampan ya kalau dilihat langsung!"

"Kiba-_kun_! Ini untukmu!"

"Naruto-_kun_, tolong tersenyum lebih lebar!"

"Sai-_kun_! Jidatmu kenapa?"

Kurang lebih begitulah kicauan para _fangirl_ yang menghadiri acara _fanmeeting_ _boyband_ yang namanya sudah tak asing di telinga masyarakat. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun menekuni bidang ini, nama mereka bukannya memudar malah semakin bersinar dari tahun ke tahun. Tak heran kalau jumlah _fans_ yang menghadiri _fanmeeting_ ini membeludak.

Kira-kira kalau seperti _boyband _di Korea, posisi mereka yaitu _leader _Naruto. Meskipun dia lebih cocok berada di _maknae-line_ tapi kalau sudah serius aura _leader_-nya pasti keluar. Lalu ada Sasuke, _visual_. Tampangnya benar-benar mengisi kualifikasi posisi _visual_. Kiba sebagai _dance machine, _keahlian tarinya luar biasa! Malah sering dia membawa anjing kesayangannya untuk duet di atas panggung. Keren deh kalau sudah melihat aksi Kiba dan Akamaru. Kemudian yang mengisi posisi _maknae_ adalah Sai yang baru saja dibuat seperti ikan lohan keningnya oleh Tante Mikoto.

Seseorang yang nampak familiar menghampiri sang _visual_. "Sasuke!" panggilnya girang, ia memakai kacamata hitam, rambut kuning gelapnya ditutupi oleh topi pantai. Benar-benar mencolok.

Yang dipanggil itu pun hanya mengangkat sedikit bibir kirinya. _Medit_ memang. "Nama Anda?"

"Tak usah, langsung tandatangannya saja, di sini~! Jangan terlalu besar ya, Sasuke-_kun_!" wanita itu menunjuk ke pojok kiri kertas kosong yang dipegangnya.

Kertasnya cukup tebal, sempat merasa aneh sih. Tapi namanya juga _fans_, turutin aja.

.

.

.

_Feeling-_nya dari tadi malam sih memang tidak enak, ini terbukti saat Haruno Sakura melihat _notifications_ _instagram_-nya banjir. Enggak, udah seperti badai malah. Terdapat 25.285 komentar yang mengikutsertakan nama akun instagramnya.

sasukeelvrs_ mentioned you in a comment: Yaampun! Sasuke-_kun_ sasuke_ diem-diem ... sama hrn_skr astaga voteq sekali hati adeq Bang

sasunaruh mentioned you in a comment: Tega nian hrn_skr merampas sasuke_ dari naruto_ dasar perusak! PHO!

asdfghjkiba mention you in a comment: Dah akumah apa atuh, nggapapa kok aku kan cuma seorang pens yang hanya bisa memandangi sasuke_ dari jauh, dia juga nggak bakal kenal sama aku. Asal Kang Mas bahagia sama hrn_skr Neng gapapa masih ada Mas Kiba kok;") /mencobategar. _Omedetou_~

Sakura benar-benar mengernyit melihat komentar-komentar aneh yang menyasar ke akun _ig_-nya_. _Penasaran, ia menyentuh bagian kiri ponselnya. Membuka foto yang sedang heboh di media sosial tersebut. Ia melongo begitu melihat foto yang di-_post _oleh seorang wanita dengan _username_ uchihamikoto dengan _caption_:

_Finally! hrn_skr menjadi anak perempuanku juga~! Terima kasih harumebuki yang telah menyerahkan anaknya yang manis dan memercayakannya kepada anakku sasuke_ {} Btw, sekarang kita sudah besanan lho! Tidak sabar menunggu kehadiran si kecil ya ;')) _

Foto yang di-_like _sebanyak nyaris setengah juta itu membuat Sakura ingin mengubur dirinya. Itu, surat nikah yang satu paket dengan tandatangan miliknya dan Sasuke! Demi Tuhan kapan juga ia menandatanganinya? Dan juga, kenapa Sasuke mau sih menandatangani surat itu? Jangan-jangan maksud _personal message _ibunya di _BBM _kemarin... _Siaaaaal! Shimattaaaaaaa!_

.

.

.

Hal serupa terjadi di suatu agensi , di sebuah ruangan tempat empat manusia tampan sedang melatih koreo untuk persiapan konser. Mereka sedang _break_ sebentar, Sasuke sedang menegak air mineralnya sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba sedang bermain panco, adu kekuatan tak jelas.

"_Sugoii," seruan sang maknae_ menghentikan kesibukan tiga manusia lainnya. Lantas Shimura Sai yang baru saja mengecek _instargram _menghampiri _hyung_-nya yang masih sok _cool_ minum air bak di _advertisement_. Sai menepuk bahu Sasuke, "ternyata dugaanku selama ini salah. Kau tidak _gay_, _omedetougozaimasu_~! Selamat menempuh hidup baru!"

Ucapan selamat dari Sai membuatnya menyemburkan air mineral dingin yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh jigong sang Uchiha. Lagi-lagi wajah _maknae_ jadi korban. Nasib, nasib. _Maknae _selalu tersiksa, ternistakan, terhinakan, dan ter-, ter- lainnya. Setelah terbatuk beberapa kali, ia merampas _smartphone_ milik Sai. Perubahan air muka memang tak nampak dari wajah tampan Sasuke namun batinnya...

Bayangkan! Seorang _visual_ dari _boyband_ terkenal menikah dengan seorang dokter bedah yang notabene pegangannya _mess_—pisau bedah—setiap hari. Terbayang 'kan? Ini menyeramkan. Ia tak mau menjadi suami yang takut istri. Tidaaaaaaak! Balaaaa! Cerai sekarang, cerai! Lagipula bagaimana bisa, sih tandatangannya terbubuhi di atas surat nikah itu?

.

Sementara kedua anaknya masih meratapi nasib di tempat yang berbeda, ibu mereka malah menikmati momen ini sembari menikmati _late dan caramel machiato_ di _cafe_ sembari menghangatkan perut di cuaca dingin sore hari. Mereka terkikik sesekali dalam perbincangan seru mereka.

"Ahahaha~ pasti mereka kelabakan sekarang~," tutur Haruno Mebuki kemudian memasukkan sesuap _cheese red velvet_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yang penting, kita sudah menjadi besan sekarang, kyaaa~!" balas Mikoto lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"_Mission completed_," ucap mereka bersamaan. Gelak tawa puas _a la _ibu-ibu kemudian terdengar dari keduanya.

.

_Pesan moral: Turuti saja kemauan ibu dan selalu katakan iya. Soal dilaksanakannya sih belakangan. _

.

_**Owari**_

.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Dudududududududududududududu~ anggap saja yang di atas tak pernah ada. Gaje pars wkwkwk ampuni kenistaan saya T^T btw, _happy (late) birthday _Haruno Sakura~! Semoga makin cantik, makin pinter, makin-makin +++ deh ;') terima kasih sudah menjadi tokoh utama dalam _fanfic-fanfic _saya :* Rima sayang (suaminya) Sakura kok. :*

Ini teh terinspirasi dari meme di _ig_ saudara-saudara-_- jadi maafkan saya kalo jadinya asdf begini. Ah, untuk yang belum tahu istilah _boyband-boyband-an_, _maknae_ itu yang paling muda, _visual _itu semacam _the face of_ _group_ gitu, dan lain-lainnya silahkan _searching_ xD /digeplak. Maaf kalau penjelasan saya kurang bisa dimengerti, saya bikinnya cukup kilat-_-

Ah, saya gak bermaksud ngata-ngatain korea-koreaan yaa ;') faktanya, saya juga seorang _fangirl_. Saya ARMY dengan bias KimTaehyungaliengantengadjkfblbvhjfl. Sasu, maafin Rima udah bikin kamu jadi _boyband__-_ aku bingung nama _boyband-_nya jadi belum ada deh-_- yang punya saran mungkin bisa di _review_ hehehe :$ jadi, tolong _RnR _yaaa~ terima kasih ;)

Satu lagi, setelah hampir 3 tahun _join _di _FFN_ AKU BARU TAU CARA MAKE HORIZONTAL LINE MASA.

.

* * *

_**Omake**_

"Kalau anak-anak menolak, tak ada pilihan lain selain membuat mereka jera," tutur Uchiha Mikoto berdeterminasi. Tangannya mengepal ke udara, menjadi keluarga dari sahabat tercinta merupakan impiannya sejak lama.

"Jera? Bagaimana?"

Wanita anggun itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "_Tada!_ Kita harus membuat mereka menandatangani surat nikah ini, _bagaimanapun caranya_."

Haruno Mebuki sang _partner in crime_ meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas dagu, "Kita hanya memerlukan ini, _Dear._ Kertas karbon~pfft." Bagi yang tak mengetahui fungsi dari kertas karbon, kertas karbon bisa menyalin apapun yang ditulis di atasnya. Jadi yang perlu dilakukan adalah menumpuk HVS dengan kertas karbon dan surat nikah yang telah disesuaikan posisinya di paling bawah.

Mendapat sinyal heran dari sahabat Uchiha-_nya_, ia menjelaskan. "Jadi, kita berpura-pura. Kau akan ke rumah sakit, meminta Sakura menandatangani surat izin operasi dan aku akan menghadiri acara _fanmeeting _anakmu. Dengan begitu, kita akan mendapatkan tandatangan mereka~!"

Setelah mengerti, akhirnya Mikoto menampilkan seringainya. Gelak tawanya terdengar kemudian, disusul dengan Haruno Mebuki. "Makanya, jangan membuat ibu marah kalau tak mau 'diserang' _pfft!_"

.

Bener-bener _**End. **_


End file.
